yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Harpies
'GANG NAME' The Harpies 'GANG ALIAS' The Harpies Death Birds Banned Chitori Followers of Neko Takaichi 'Gang Behaviour' *Wild and unpredictable *Femnist and on womans rights *Anti-men unless for sexual purposes *Angry and violent *They follow a strict Samurai code *ANTI KPD *Anti Yakuza, unless they have a chairmen there under aka a Shogun 'Gang Rank' *1st- Harpy *2nd- Sky bird *3rd- land bird *4th- Sea bird *5th- mud bird 'Which district is it in?' They have a headquaters in District 2 hidden within the subways. ' 'Allies of the gang *Blood Divas *The Tanks 'Gang Occupation', Or Gang busniess *Assassians *Hitmen *Bodygaurds *Escorts 'Gang Fighting Stlye's' Mugen Tenshin Style Ninjutsu Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu is an ancient form of Ninjutsu that has been modernized for commercial use on the streets as well as practiced in it's traditional form to strengthen the body, mind and spirit. Divided into Tenjin Mon, which is the more current version, and Hajin Mon, which is the original branch, this style has been revered as one of the most deadly martial arts to ever exist due to the near inhuman attacks it's practitioners can use in combat as well as the seemingly effortless efficiency in which a target can be killed by a master. Tenjin Mon Tenjin Mon is the modern form of Ninjutsu brought over from Japan in the 21st century. since then, it has been shaped, adapted and transformed into a modern-day ninja style that employs many throws, grapples, joint-locks and nerve strikes to render a target unable to fight in mere seconds, and sometimes even permanently. Like the shinobi of old, practitioners of Tenjin Mon are required to be highly athletic and knowledgeable of anatomy, and those that master the art are capable of performing seemingly super-human abilities such as running along walls, flipping over opponents and avoiding damage in ways that can only be described as 'ninja'. It is the more physical of the two styles, and the one most often employed by members of the She-Dragons. Hajin Mon Hajin Mon is the original form of Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu, and while it's physical aspects are out-dated and near useless in modern combat, the mental states one can enter after mastering this style are incredibly augmentive to other martial arts. those who have learned this style have achieved total mastery over their bodies, and while this allows them to ignore pain, fear and even prevent themselves from bleeding, it's use in combat is limited. However, with the right amount of meditation, a practitioner is capable of surviving nearly anything that does not kill them outright so long as they are able to receive medical treatment within a few days. Healing factors, need for food, water and sleep and even human waste can be nearly removed from the normal cycle of human life so long as this state is maintained. It also allows for the use of Chi and even more impressive, the secret technique of the Mugen Tenshin style. 'Jikiden Eishin-ryu' *Muso Jikiden Eishin-ryu focuses on iaido. Iaido, derived from iaijutsu, develops the samurai skill of drawing the sword and cutting in the same movement, rather than cutting from a traditional stance after already having drawn the sword. Iaido aims to cultivate spiritual harmony in addition to the battlefield skill of iaijutsu. Eishin-ryu contains sitting techniques, standing techniques and techniques for use against multiple opponents, as well as for use on terrain. 'Hyoho Niten Ichi-ryu' *Although the samurai carried both a katana and a wakizashi, they only used the katana outdoors and the wakizashi indoors. Miyamoto Musashi, the famous samurai who wrote "The Book of Five Rings", developed Hyoho Niten Ichi-ryu. This style's name translates to "Two Heavens, One School" and refers to the trademark stance of both swords held above the head to attack. The swords work in a sequential rhythm; as one sword defends, the other attacks in the next step. 'Tenshin Shoden Katori Shinto-ryu' *Tenshin Shoden Katori Shinto-ryu remains the oldest surviving school of Japanese swordsmanship. According to Koryu, an index of traditional Japanese martial arts, Katori Shinto-ryu dates to 1447 and has had 20 headmasters based in Japan. The style encompasses training in the use of the katana, the bo staff, the halberd-like naginata, the spear and in empty-hand combat through jujitsu. Katori Shinto-ryu headmasters enjoy the status of Living National Treasures of Japan. 'Mugai-ryu' *The Chicago Mugai-ryu Study Group manual explains that this style has existed since 1691. It has both kenjutsu and iaijutsu techniques. Students train with bokken--wooden swords--or iaito, aluminum training swords with a dulled edge. Advanced students move on to tameshigiri exercises, which involve cutting targets to ensure proper form and blade angle during a cut. Mugai-ryu's iaijutsu curriculum incorporates two-person forms to help students achieve a sense of distance. 'Ono-ha Itto-ryu' *Ono-ha Itto-ryu's name translates to "one sword." The underlying principles of the style, and the branches of Itto-ryu that followed it, rely on a single powerful cut to defeat the enemy. According to Fighting Arts, Ono-ha Itto-ryu curriculum has over 150 techniques, many of which involve a direct downward cut through the center line of the body, often using the wrists as a target during their raised position when ready to attack. Modern kendo, the sport form of kenjutsu, derives its underlying philosophy from Itto-ryu. 'Yagyu Shinkage-ryu' *Yagyu Shinkage-ryu was the first style of the Tokugawa shogunate, before they began using Ono-ha Itto-ryu. Shinkage-ryu emphasizes flowing, subtle movements, and uses a longer and thinner blade. It contains some principles of aikido: instead of killing an enemy, the style encourages the use of disarming techniques. 'Jigen-ryu' *Jigen-ryu was founded in the late sixteenth century. It emphasizes a powerful first strike, intended to kill an enemy instantly. Students of Jigen-ryu stand in a modified Hasso-no-kamae stance, with the sword held vertically on the right side of the face with the guard at cheek level. The attacker makes a running hidari-kesa cut from the opponent's left shoulder to his right hip, cutting into the base of the neck where armor would not protect easily. You can learn Jigen-ryu in Kagoshima prefecture today. 'Tamiya-ryu' *Tamiya-ryu, founded in the late 1560s, makes use of a sword with a slightly longer hilt. A longer hilt gives the sword greater stability and power. When you stand in the high stance, Jodan-no-kamae, your opponent will have a tendency to look at the raised sword blade, and they will not notice foot movement. Tamiya-ryu requires large, precise movements. 'Chi control' *Mostly all of the females in this gang will have very adept Chi or Hadou control. Enemies Depends on the highest buyer. 'Gang Background' The Harpies are all Ex-Chitori clan members who left after Neko died. They didnt believe in the laws that the new Chairwoman Asami had created. After leaving they teamed up with the She-Dragons gang members. After the She-Dragons leader had been Killed by Tetsu Ryoji in the GMAF's. They vowed revenge and toghether they formed the Harpies. Making an elite Samurai/Ninja gang with no morals but to worship the highest bider as shogun. These females in this Gang are mostly young, though the older woman are mostly the the more skilled fighters. Using Seduction like the She-Dragons used to these women are very good at luring men, and women into there traps. Memebers *Leader-Seikiru 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 17:25, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Gang Category:Gangs Category:YMRP Directory